


From the flames I defend (our destiny)

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Megaman X AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri October Day 4Sequel of Days of Hunters
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius





	From the flames I defend (our destiny)

Months passed after that maverick attack. Dimitri and Felix fell into a mudane living style. They go to missions, kill mavericks, return the HQ and spend time together. For them that was enough, after all they had each other. It was going to change eventually. Nothing stayed same forever. Not his father, not his friends, not this life and definelity not the hunters... Dimitri was waiting for the next thing will change his life.

Dimitri knew that well. Along in the hunters he was the most possible one to go maverick. He was a faulty reploid after all. For now he waited the time that where he will turned into a maverick. He did not come terms with it. Maybe he never will. Most important thing was Felix being at his side.

Todays mission was same. Kill the mavericks. As preparing his weapons Dimitri hears tomorrow HQ will go to some maintance, but it shouldnt be a problem to hunters since its doesnt related to them. He gets ready and leaves the HQ. His day was same as other days. He killed mavericks and that was it. Capture missions were rare. Rescue was even rarer and most rare mission was defending missions.

Hunters are by their natures, they were offensive. If they stuck on defending, that meant death for them. Kill mavericks fast and quick. Thats how they survived this long.

All day he kills the mavericks. Nothing interesting happens. Finishing his last mission Dimitri returns the HQ. Marianne calls him when he moving towards his room.

“Dimitri, Comander called you to his office.”

“Understood Marianne.”

He changes his path, walking towards the office of Commander. He knocks the door and enters it. Commander is all alone at the office. Seemed like he was waiting Dimitri personally.

“Commander Seteth, I heard you were called me.”

“Yes, now sit down. There are important matters to disscus.”

Dimitri takes a seat that close to desk. He patiently waits as Seteth shuffles his papers.

“You and a few hunters reported me there were a maverick group that planning something.” He picked another paper. “As one of reports yesterday, they planning something for tomorrow. We dont have any idea of what they doing. This is why we will be extra carefull tomorrow.”

“Next day we also have maintance of HQ right?”

“Yes but it doesnt related to this. Dimitri, this is a secret mission that you doesnt allowed to talk with anybody. You and a few hunters I picked will have a special mission tomorrow. All of you will cover this city, looking for those mavericks and capture them before they do what they planning. Try to capture those mavericks if you can but if maverick is too dangerious to capture, then you allowed to kill them. Your mission starts at 10 am. We will send every information to your navigation. That includes places you assigned. Is everything clear?”

“Yes, Commander I understood my missions instructions clear.”

“Then you are free to go.” Commander turns his back, looking papers at his hands.

With command Dimitri stands up and leaves the office. He goes to Felix’s side. They talk about their days, Dimitri doesnt tell his mission. For a reason Dimitri feels there are things that Felix hiding from him. He returns his room at midnight, he enters his capsule.

Commander doesnt told who is his teammates. Only explained his mission. Mission itself looks simple on paper but its not. This city is quite big. It’s going to take a long time to cover. From what Dimitri tell, Seteth only give this mission to a few hunters. Maybe he is wrong but… He needs to be recharged for tomorrow. So he shuts his systems.

Next morning comes quick to Dimitri’s liking. It’s 9 am, he needs to prepare. He picks his weapons from practice room. Weirdly today everyone is gossiping. He hears reploids and hunters talk about this mission every hallway he walks.

“Today for a some reason hunters going to missions at random hours.”

“Yes I heard that too. Apperantly this order come from commander himself.”

“Really? I should guessed that. Since new commander came, we hunters getting better. But wait, why commander gave this order to some random hunters?”

“They are not random hunters, all of them are S rank hunters. Felix just went to mission too. With Felix its makes eight. So many S ranks on a mission. I wonder there will be more S ranks that send to this mission?”

“Its a shame if commander send me to this mission, I could ended it in a day!”

“You cannot even pass B rank exam, how would you going to finish a mission that only S ranks doing?”

“I am not failing B rank exams, I m just too lazy to enter it. Just like Hilda!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, if someone sees us like this we going to punished again.” With this both hunters leave. So commander sent Felix too. He should been guessed it.

Dimitri after finishing last everything need, he leaves the HQ, starting the mission. He can tell today will be different. Everywhere is silent. Not even a single thing out of streets. Dimitri reminded of the empty wasteland that his friends lied. Dimitri let his navigation lead the way. Running through empty streets and its clear something was wrong here. Why no one was here? At this hour everyone would be at outside, would be doing their works. But for a reason no one was at outside. He looked his navigation. He was close to his assinged area. Even at his assinged area was empty. As hours passed no mavericks showed up until his navigation flashed red. Dimitri quickly went to the place where mavericks should been. But just like the streets he ran, it was empty as well. He looked around, searching for mavericks, but no, none of them were here even through his navigation is showing them. Was his navigation broken? No it doesnt, if it was broken, it wouldnt worked. Second guess was information that commander sent was wrong. No it cant be as well. Then why?

“What’s happening?”

Not even a single thing moved aside from the reploid who stood middle of the street. If mavericks corrupted his navigations, they would been attacked him now. Dimitri decided to contracting with HQ was the best decision. Dimitri activated his speakers. “Marianne? I can’t see mavericks here. Even through my navigation shows mavericks right here, front of me. Are you sure, that my navigation gave me right cordinations?”

“Yes, its gave you right cordinations. This is weird. I can confirm computer showes me mavericks are front of you.”

“Something is wrong here. Also I did not even seen one maverick today. Or a human. Everywhere is empty.”

“ Come to HQ. I gotten calls of everywhere is empy. I m cancelling your mission. I can sense something is amiss there. I will talk the commander myself.”

“Understood. I am returning.” He runs in empty streets. To HQ.

* * *

Felix was one of luckier ones. He gotten one maverick captured. He let other hunters to return maverick to HQ. While doing his mission he came across a few hunters that told him weirdly all streets were empty. Felix noticed this as well.

“I can understand humans being scared, not wanting to get out. But this isnt even weekend. No one of stores opened up as well. Why? Dont let me started on mavericks, even they showing up today.”

Why indeed. Somethings were wrong. “Someone from hunters needs to look this.”

“Yeah. My mission cancelled now. I m returning to HQ. Felix, you should as well.”

“Not now. I will research whats happening. Also my mission isnt cancelled yet.”

“Understood. See you later.”

Felix took a different path from other hunters. Leaving them behind. A while ago he learned he shouldnt look at his navigation because it was showing places of mavericks wrong. He walked, for a while, for hours. Sun settled. Right now he was close to outside of the city until he found something.

Mavericks. But what they were doing in this place. He stayed silent. For now Felix didn’t need to know it. He need to know what they were doing. Felix started to tracking them down. Maybe they will lead him to their hideout. They stopped suddenly so does Felix.

“I cant believe that fake news were worked. Now none of humans went to outside. Our plan is working well.”

“Our boss worked hard on that. Of course its going to work. Plan is ready. Now we can start the attack at maverick hunters HQ.”

“We will end that damned hunters. Or even better if our boss plan works, we will make all of maverick hunters, actual mavericks!” Maverick started to laugh uncontrollably.

Oh no. This is bad. He has to leave. Warn the HQ. But he needs to leave this place without noticed. Maverick still laughing. This was his change. 

“Hey stop, somebody will hear us you idiot.”

He slowly, without making any sound he walked backwards. Until he didnt heared them. Then he turned back and runned. He runned fast as he could. To get away from the mavericks. Felix could not let himself to be found. Not now when he had such important info. Mavericks would realize Felix had found them if he let them see him. He tried to active his speakers but it didnt worked. So does his navigation.

“Damn it! Not now.” So far he was unlucky today. Only lucky thing happened to him was one maverick being unstable..

He was a few hours away from the HQ. He gained the information the commander need. But he cant contract with them right now. His speakers didnt work even he was in the city now. Somehow mavericks hacked his navigation? He runned fast as he could. Even he going to fall from lack of battery he will reach the HQ.

Dimitri… He will be okay. He is strong now. “Please be okay. Wait for me.”

From the a far HQ is seen. It’s bright. Felix reaches HQ dead of the night. HQ is on fire. Hunters is at outside, fighting against mavericks. It’s was a picture from the hell. Did Dimitri and Glenn had to witness to this hell?

“Dimitri… I’m coming. Please hang on.” With gathering all courage he need, Felix entered the burning building. Only flames greeted him.

* * *

Sun was the highest when Dimitri returned the HQ. Nothing happened at the return. Dimitri can tell something is wrong at HQ when walks towards to calling office. He entered, walked towards to Marianne’s desk. She was talking with another hunter at the moment.

“I will talk the commander myself. Your mission is cancelled. Return the HQ now.”

“Understood!” That voice belonged to Hilda without doubt.

Marianne closed the line. She turned to him “I assume this is about your mission right?”

“Yes.”

She stand up from where she is sitting. “ Can you accompany me until I reach the commanders room?”

“Yes I can but why?”

“I can tell you soon. Just let’s go.” They left calling office together. “I know today weird things happening outside. Problem is there are weird things going on the HQ as well. Those maintance guys, that is my guess, are mavericks.”

“Did you confirmed this?”

“No, but they act quite suspicious. This is why I calling the hunters back to HQ. If something happens there will be hunters be ready. Almost all of the S ranks on the mission. Thus making HQ almost defenseless. B and A rank can protect HQ only for a while.”

“I see. So far you suspecting the maintance reploids. I will be on the guard. Anything else?”

“Check other parts of the HQ as well.”

“I see.”

“Good luck.”

They parted their ways. Dimitri started his guard on the HQ. He checked the places, looked to maintance reploids. Or anywhere that a maverick could possibly hide. After hours later mpre hunters started to return. Dimitri started to worry about Felix. But knowing him, he would not return the Hq until he finished his mission. Only thing Dimitri could do is asking other hunters. He looked around at HQ for a while again. Maintance reploids finished their work and Dimitri tracked them down until all of them leaved the HQ. So far there were nothing suspicious happening yet. Still he was on the guard if anything happened. Time passed already and it’s close to night, Felix still didnt returned yet. Lastly he see there were a group of hunters come back. He went to their side.

“Did you guys seen Felix?”

“Yes. But he said he will research whats happening. Also something about that his mission isnt cancelled yet.”

“Thanks.” He leaved their side. Just like he guessed. Dimitri hoped Felix was fine. As now he was going to report Marianne about guarding duty, everything shaked badly for a minute. He barely hold himself from falling. After tremors stopped he returned to hunters side immediately.

“What happened just now?”

“Was it an earthquake?”

Suddenly speakers made a loud noise. “Attention of the hunters and everyone! Attention of the hunters and everyone! This not a drill! Repeating this is not a drill! Hunters make sure everyone gets out safely!”

“I dont know, but everyone heared the orders! Let’s check others to see are they fine and get them out this place safely!”

“Okay!” They all replied.

They started to look reploids. Most of them were fine. There were a few hurt but nothing serious so far. They decided to seperate from each other to find more reploids. He guided a few reploids out of the HQ. As he returned to building to save reploids he heard speakers. “Mavericks! Mavericks are he-” Suddenly voice cut. From a far there can be a manic laughing can be heard. Mavericks were here… How? Dimitri looked everywhere but didnt see them. Maintance reploids were didnt done anything suspicious too. Then how they get past the security of the HQ?

No this isnt the time for asking questions, he need to protect reploids in this building first. Tremors started to happen more often. He encountered a few mavericks. He defeated them quickly. But with this tremors fighting mavericks were too risky. So he decided to avoid all fighting unless he was forced to. After saving one reploid Dimitri returned the building for the last time.

This is started to feel like what happened at that time he and Gleen fought together. No, this is will not end badly. He will save everyone. He walked slowly on his guard. He went to check calling office. He checked there if anyone was there but no one was there luckly. He decided to heck hunters dorms next. He walked while checking other places. But before of checking dorms he stumbled upon a scene between mavericks.

“This new maverick virus is quite effective. Boss really did a good job with it. It’s time to burn this building now!”

“Yes and lets find some more hunters or reploids to infect. So far infected reploids were successful for this mission.”

Dimitri stood still until they left the place. Damn it! Now this? He needs to warn others first! He started to run towards to main exit of the hq but he encountered one of fellow hunter. But before Dimitri say something hunter attacked. They started to fight. Dimitri defended himself, not wanting to hurt the hunter. But after looking hunters eyes, glowing a suspicious red, he realized this hunter became a maverick.

Was this hunter turned into maverick was responsible for all this chaos? Dimitri didnt know. But there was a high chance it was them. Tremors was making this fight difficult, he was stuck at trying to defend himself. A really strong tremor happened that both Dimitri and maverick fell down. He cannot stay here now. This building will collapse soon. Dimitri stood up and and started to escape. Parts of the roof was fallen and now those were on fire.

Maverick kept chasing Dimitri. Dimitri embraced himself and turned back to fight again. He will end this. Maverick hold his arm so strong that its scratched Dimitri’s arm. Dimitri stabbed maverick in the chest, killing them finishing this chase.

Now everywhere was on the fire. Dimitri realized is escape path is on fire, blocked by fallen pieces of roof. Dimitri returned back to find a different way to escape. As he trying to escape his systems started to fail due to over heat.

“Not now… Felix, Felix is waiting for me.” Soon red was all over his sight, warning him his systems are indeed to be overheating. “I almost… made it…” His systems started to shut down one by one. Eventually he stopped working and fell down. Flames now everywhere… This is too similar to him now. It was happening again. Why? As he asked a question that he couldnt find an answer like other questions that he asked. There was a single person in his mind now.

“Felix…” Everything went black after this.

* * *

Flames are everywhere, this why he needs to find Dimitri immediately, before anything happens to him.

“Dimitri!” Felix looked more. “Dimitri!” Running different places searching. “Dimitri!” Looking more places Felix found Dimitri, lying down unconsciously at center of the flames. He quickly grabbed him, and ran fast as he could and escaped from the burning building.There were still fights going on but Felix didnt cared it at all. His priority was make sure that Dimitri was safe.

Felix found a safe space for both of them. He lied down Dimitri next to him. “Dimitri. Dimitri! Answer me!” The fear leaked to his voice. He gently shaked him. “Dimitri, please… If this a joke… It’s not funny!” He put Dimitri down slowly, stayed at this side.

This wasnt happening, he wasnt losing an another person that dear to him. No it wasnt. Dimitri will wake up.

Slowly sun dawned as hunters killed all mavericks. Days first lights shined on Dimitri as Felix waitied at this side. Dimitri opened his eyes. “Felix”

“Dimitri… Damn it! I was so worried!”

“Sorry.”

“Dont do this again.” Felix hugged limp body of Dimitri, until they both collapsed to ground. “I want to rest for a while.”

“Okay…”

Both hunters fell asleep as sun rised even more.


End file.
